


Finale

by virgilsjourney (jenna221b)



Series: Learning & Loving [17]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dancing, Forehead Kisses, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Party, Romance, Wicked - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna221b/pseuds/virgilsjourney
Summary: Virgil watches as Roman somehow lights up more and more when they enter the party. When they inevitably end up bumping into people from the production, Roman keeps the conversation casual and light, making sure the spotlight is off Virgil. Although, when introducing each other to some backstage crew Virgil’s never met before, Roman does make a point of saying with some pride, “And, this is Virgil. He’s...” Roman pauses, and grins. “He’s pretty great.”But, Virgil understands what that pause means. And, he thinks back, and actually listens to his own advice:take a chance.He nods and smiles at the strangers, then reaches out to take Roman’s hand again. “Hi. We’re together, by the way.”Roman’s eyes sparkle, and he doesn’t let go of Virgil’s hand for any of the remaining conversations. It’s the only introduction they need.





	Finale

Virgil watches as Roman somehow lights up more and more when they enter the party. When they inevitably end up bumping into people from the production, Roman keeps the conversation casual and light, making sure the spotlight is off Virgil. Although, when introducing each other to some backstage crew Virgil’s never met before, Roman does make a point of saying with some pride, “And, this is Virgil. He’s...” Roman pauses, and grins. “He’s pretty great.”

But, Virgil understands what that pause means. And, he thinks back, and actually listens to his own advice:  _take a chance_.

He nods and smiles at the strangers, then reaches out to take Roman’s hand again. “Hi. We’re together, by the way.”

Roman’s eyes sparkle, and he doesn’t let go of Virgil’s hand for any of the remaining conversations. It’s the only introduction they need.

Roman still keeps on squeezing his hand, and Virgil soon manages to figure out that each touch means something different:  _Do you need a drink?_  or _I’m happy, are you happy?_ And there’s even one that Virgil eventually has to conclude means  _You look beautiful_  because it only happens when he catches Roman staring and smiling at him for no reason.

“Hey, Romano,” Gabriela’s voice calls from across the kitchen. “You suit the purple.”

Roman and Virgil blink, both just realising that Roman is still wearing Virgil’s jacket. 

“Eh,” Roman shrugs. “I know who suits it better.”

He winks at Virgil and takes off the jacket. Virgil scoffs, and drapes it over the back of a nearby chair- it’s far too warm for it right now, anyway.

“Romano?” Virgil questions.

Roman laughs. “Ugh, don’t remind me. In one of the rehearsals, Gabriela meant to say  _Fiyero_ but said my name first and... well.” He wrinkles his nose. “Romano kinda stuck for a bit.” 

“You do _look_ like a Romano,” Virgil says mock seriously, and dodges Roman’s gentle shove, giggling. 

“Ooh, that reminds me!” Gabriela crosses through to the living room, heading for the laptop blaring out music. “I have a bloopers reel!”

Roman’s face turns scarlet. “No, you didn’t  _record_ \- don’t you dare!” He tries to beat her to the laptop and they playfully fight over it like siblings.

Virgil leans back against the wall, and notices Rachel is now standing right next to him.

“Gabby, light of my life,” she calls. “Don’t tease him.”

Virgil nods at her. “Hey. So. Jake’s clothes, huh?”

Rachel smirks, folding her arms. “I don’t know what you mean.” After a lengthy pause, she adds, “I also would have _no_ idea if  _someone_  gave every theatre related organisation in the district the heads up about him but... who knows.”

Virgil smirks back. “Nice one.”

They laugh as they watch Roman temporarily win the battle with Gabriela (“Fine,  _one_ song, then the cringe is coming, Romano!”). Rachel looks back to Virgil. 

“I’m glad you worked things out,” she says sincerely. “You’re good together. You’re good  _for_  him.” 

Virgil keeps his eyes on Roman, watching with a smile as he animatedly types in a song. “Thank you.”

“Really, Virgil,” Rachel says as Gabriela returns to her. “You’re so  _important_  to him, I swear.”

Virgil doesn’t get a chance to reply as [Roman puts his song choice on full blast.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IjrtsD8yDqc) It’s not something Virgil is familiar with but he can hear the jaunty strings, and the melody is bubbly and sweet and so perfectly  _Roman_  that Virgil is already heading straight to him before he’s even turned away from the laptop.

“Oh!” Roman turns and looks down at how Virgil’s fingers quickly intertwine with his. “I’ve not even asked you yet.”

Virgil laughs and pulls Roman close, not caring if anyone’s watching. It feels like it’s just the two of them here. “You don’t need to,” he says. He guides Roman’s hand so it rests on his waist, and he starts to move- it’s not a full dance, not really, just a gentle sway in their bodies. “I’ve had a lot of practice.”

Roman smiles. He leans in close and whispers in Virgil’s ear like he’s sharing a secret. “Just don’t fall over on me this time.”

Virgil snorts. “Oh, just for that-”

He intends to deliberately make them overbalance- just a little, but Roman must anticipate his idea already, because all of a sudden Virgil finds himself being dipped, back supported by Roman’s arms. From nearby he hears a wolf-whistle that sounds suspiciously like Patton.

Roman winks at him again. “Gonna have to be quicker than that, Virgil,” he says, pulling him upright again. 

Virgil leans forward and presses a brief kiss to his lips, and he knows by the way that Roman stumbles slightly that he’s caught him by surprise again. 

“That so?” he says lightly.

Roman just shakes his head and beams, before kissing him back. They dance and sway until the song ends, Roman even making time to jokingly twirl Virgil, a move that has them both fighting giggles. 

“Wow,” Roman says breathlessly, when it’s over.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.” Roman clears his throat. “Just... just a bit light-headed. In-in a nice way,” he clarifies.

“Need some air?” Virgil asks.

“Actually, that sounds good.” 

They’ve walked back over to the kitchen, and Virgil takes his jacket off the chair. “Here,” he says, handing back to Roman. “I’m not having the great Romano get something so stupid as a cold.”

Roman rolls his eyes, but he’s already putting the jacket on. Virgil intends to follow him downstairs, but something catches his eye. He realises he’s nearly walked straight past Patton and Logan, who are sitting on the window sill, Logan seeming half-dazed, looking out at the night sky. Virgil perches next to Patton, mindful to give them enough space.

“Um... how’s pocket protector doing?” he asks, shooting a dubious glance at Logan.

Patton shrugs, but it’s as if he can’t stop himself from smiling. “Well, uh- I guess he’s definitely been  _better_  but-”

“My hand hurts,” Logan says loudly. He points, his sense of space so far off that he sways in Virgil’s direction while still looking at Patton. “Patton. Paaaaatton. Why’s my hand huuurt?”

Patton sighs fondly, and it sounds as if they’ve had this conversation multiple times. “You just punched someone, Logan,” he says quietly. 

Logan’s eyes widen. “Oh. Oh yeah! That’s-” His eyes suddenly narrow. “He pushed you.”

“I’m okay,” Patton cuts in quickly. “Promise I am. You-” His cheeks go pink. “You caught me.”

“Oh.” Logan blinks, then nods. “Good- that’s- good. I...” His voice, quite suddenly, breaks. “I don’t want you to be hurt.”

Patton looks away, and Virgil doesn’t miss how he forcibly blinks a few times before looking back at Logan. “I’m not hurt, Logan.”

But Logan is frowning. “I was...so stupid before,” he says, almost a mumble. 

“You’re _not_  stupid,” Patton whispers. “Don’t- don’t say that, Logan. don’t even think it.”

Virgil suddenly thinks he should leave. He feels like he’s intruding on something private- especially what with how tenderly Patton is speaking, how Logan is looking at him as if he’s the most important person in the world.

“Do you want-mouth...put...um, no, wait,” Logan trails off, and Virgil is at least glad he stayed this long to help translate.

“Oh, God,” he groans. “Patton. Uh... I think that’s Logan speak for... “I want to kiss you.”

Patton starts laughing- it’s gentle, light laughter, never cruel. “You’re drunk,” he reminds Logan. “Ask me again tomorrow.” But, when Logan’s glasses get dangerously close to slipping off his nose, Patton reaches forward to catch them, and quickly kisses Logan’s forehead.

Virgil looks away, smiling.

“Mmmokay.” Logan yawns, and leans his head on Patton’s shoulder. “You’re warm.”

Patton looks as if he can hardly believe what’s happening to him. He looks down at Logan- who’s already closed his eyes and seems quite content leaning on him- as if checking he’s real.

Virgil quietly gets up to leave them be, but Patton stops him.

“Hey, Virge?”

Virgil turns back in surprise. “Yeah?”

Logan sighs and stirs a little against Patton’s shoulder. Patton carefully wraps an arm around his waist to steady him, before smiling at Virgil. “Thanks for coming back for me,” he says sincerely. “You didn’t have to.”

Virgil dismisses him with a wave. “Yeah, I did.” He nods towards Logan and says, in a low tone, “Think he feels lost without you, sometimes.”

Patton looks back at Logan. “Really?” he says. He reaches up to slowly stroke his hair.

Virgil takes that as his cue, and  leaves. He has a feeling someone’s looking for him- and of course, that gut instinct is soon proved correct. He heads outside to see Roman peering up at the apartment windows. He starts when he sees Virgil in front of him.

“There you are,” he says, and he sounds so honestly, quietly delighted that Virgil can’t help but be moved.

“Hello,” he murmurs back simply. 

He is struck suddenly of the thought of when he last saw Roman, opening the door home for him at night, and how he looked so  _small_ and just not how Roman deserved to  _be_. It feels so long ago- and Virgil can  _see_  the difference in him now, the way he stands tall and sure, rightfully so. His heart fills with pride.

Roman looks at him searchingly. “What is it?” he asks, the words almost lost in the night air. 

Virgil nearly laughs out loud. He doesn’t know quite how to express it, just how  _much_ Roman has made him feel, and just how much it means, how much  _everything_  means; and, really, could he ever find just the right words to...

And then, he does. Of course.

He laughs now, freely. “Nothing,” he says, and he pulls Roman close again. “It’s just- for the first time-”

He knows the exact moment Roman realises, because he catches Virgil’s lips in a soft kiss, laughing a little into his mouth. Virgil kisses back, but it’s difficult to, with just how much he is smiling. Eventually, he pulls back to look into Roman’s eyes, and they’re brighter than any stars.

“I feel...” Virgil whispers,  _“wicked.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so (times infinity) much for all your lovely comments on this- this has been such a joy to write, and it means so much that people have enjoyed it! While the 'finale' title marks this as an obvious 'end' to the story, this won't be 'the end', really! Because I just have so much fun writing in this au, I'm planning to go back and write some 'missing scenes' etc-- possibly mostly from Roman's PoV, but could also include Logan and Patton. That's why this series will still be marked as 'unfinished' on ao3, as there'll be updates as and when I can! <3 I'll make it clear in the summary of each new part where it falls within Virgil's PoV of the story/ which previous part it refers back to, so it makes it easier for folk to follow! And I'm more than happy to take some suggestions as prompts either in ao3 comments or via my tumblr (virgilsjourney)-- this can be missing scenes/particular pov/ or if you want something set after 'finale', etc, anything goes really!
> 
> Once again, thank you so much! I've really enjoyed writing this <3


End file.
